


Az enyém

by Galesz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, but not really
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: Loki féltékeny! Ennyi.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Az enyém

A jotunn ráfordította a tekintetét és megemelte Tony állát. – Milyen egzotikus vagy – suttogta neki, amitől a feltalálónak végig futott a hátán a hideg. A földre érkező diplomaták közül, Helblindi volt a legelviselhetetlenebb. Tony próbált nem a közelébe kerülni, de elég nehéz volt elbújni valaki olyan elől, aki két és fél méterével belátta az egész termet. Loki persze nem volt sehol. Tony már napok óta nem látta. Gyanította, hogy a félisten nem akar a valós formájában mutatkozni előtte, attól függetlenül, hogy Tony hányszor megnyugtatta már őt.

\- Köszönöm, te sem panaszkodhatsz – mondta a feltaláló és finoman eltolta Helblindi kezét, hogy a nyakizmai megpihenhessenek.

\- Ez az utolsó este, hogy itt vagyok, szeretném, ha nekem adnád magad – mondta a jotunn és Tony kétségbeesetten konstatálta, hogy a jégóriás felfalja a tekintetével. A feltaláló szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy visszautasíthassa az ajánlatot, de egy rideg hang megelőzte.

\- Nagyon bátor vagy, ha azt hiszed, hogy bármilyen formában is közöd lehet, ahhoz ,ami az enyém, Helblindi. – Tony fellélegzett. Loki karjai hátulról átölelték. A kobalt kék bőr annyival vonzóbbnak tűnt, mint bármelyik másik jotunné a teremben.

\- Nem tudod bizonyítani, hogy az ember a tiéd Loptr. – Helblindi olyan biztos volt magában, hogy Tony már majdnem kárörvendően felnevetett. Loki azonban félbeszakította a kuncogását, amikor a fejét oldalra fordítva mélyen megcsókolta őt, majd a kezét a nadrágjának az elejébe dugta. A feltaláló felnyögött és egy pillanat alatt elveszett az érzések áradatában. Valamilyen oknál fogva a körülöttük lévők nem vettek róluk tudomást. Tony nem tudott másra figyelni, csak Loki kezének a játékára. A nyögései szaporábbak lettek és alig pár pillanat alatt elélvezett. Loki a nyakába harapott.

\- A halandó az enyém – morogta és Helblindi megadóan lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Megértettem.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Tony, ahogy nagyon lassan magához tért. Amint rájött, hogy mennyi ember előtt elégítették ki, elvörösödött. – Oh – nyögte. – Teszem azt, Helblindi többet nem fog próbálkozni nálam.

\- Valóban nem – motyogta Loki a nyakába. – Én viszont most magammal viszlek.


End file.
